russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA Finals Garners High Viewership Ratings for IBC-13
July 14, 2014 IBC-13 continues to lead the ratings with the 39th Season of the PBA when the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers finally clinched their grand slam win over the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters in the do-or-die Game 5 of the PLDT Home Telepad Governors’ Cup Finals last Sunday evening, and IBC-13 scored even bigger when its live telecast of the heated game garnered high viewership ratings and placed it at the Top 5 of the most watched primetime program, based on overnight data from Kantar Media, making IBC-13 the weekend primetime winner of the ratings game every Sunday are Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar. The game averaged almost 4 million viewers or 10.5% AMR and 34.0% audience share in the National Urban TV Audience Measurement (NUTAM) from 5-7pm, equaling the high ratings reached during the Philippine Cup Finals last February. At its peak, the game was watched by 5.7 million viewers or 13.3%AMR and 56.8% audience share. The game’s viewership ratings managed to overtake shows on the other networks, such as ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol Weekend and GMA-7’s 24 Oras Weekend. “What a perfect end to a record-breaking PBA coverage this season on The Kapinoy Network. It was a tightly-fought series between these two great teams with two of the best basketball coaches in the country. History was also made with the grand slam feat of the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers. It just goes to show how much Filipinos love the PBA,” Dong Alejar, Head of IBC Sports, said. Gate attendance at the SMART Araneta Coliseum for Game 5 reached a season-high of 23,234 fans. The 39th Season of the PBA was presented by IBC Sports, the sports production arm of IBC and Viva Sports, the sports production and marketing of Viva Entertainment. It will be also bringing PBA and NBA games to Filipinos with the LIVE free TV broadcast of the games. July 12, 2014 # The Voice Kids (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 24.7% # Tasya Fantasya (IBC) - 24.1% # Magpakailanman (GMA) - 23.1% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 22.2% # La Teniente (TreseBella) (IBC) - 19.8% # Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (IBC) - 19.4% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 19.1% # SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 17.6% # Marian (GMA) - 16.7% # Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (GMA) - 14.8% # APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 14.7% # Eat Bulaga! / Celebrity Bluff (GMA) - 13.6% # It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% # Pinoy Big Brother All In (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% # Ipaglaban Mo! (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% # TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) - 11.8% # Pure Love Relive (ABS-CBN) - 11.4% # Kamen Rider Fourze (IBC) - 10.8% # Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) - 9.2% # GMA Tales of Horror (GMA) - 9.1% # 24 Oras Weekend (GMA) - 8.1% # ONE FC (IBC) - 7.5% # Banana Split Extra Scoop (IBC) - 5.6% July 13, 2014 # 2013-14 PLDT Home Telepad PBA Governors' Cup Finals: San Mig Super Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine ElastoPainters (IBC) - 37.9% # Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (IBC) - 36.9% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 34.5% # The Voice Kids (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% # Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 24.4% # Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% # GMA Blockbusters: Stuart Little 2 (GMA) - 18.2% # Ismol Family (GMA) - 16.7% # Goin' Bulilit (ABS-CBN) - 14.9% # The Heirs Royal Rewind (ABS-CBN) - 12.5% # Pinoy Big Brother All In (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% # Friends 4Ever (IBC) - 11.8% # Sunday Sinemaks: Anak ni Baby Ama (IBC) - 11.6% # Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 11.2% # ASAP 19 / TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) - 11.0% # Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (GMA) - 10.8% # Hey it's Fans Day! (IBC) - 10.6% # Express Balita Weekend (IBC) - 10.4% # Bleach The Movie: Fade To Black (GMA) - 9.3% # Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) - 9.2% # Asian Horror Stories (GMA) - 9.2% # The Buzz 15 (ABS-CBN) - 9.0% # Luv U (ABS-CBN) - 8.4% # Gandang Gabi Vice! (ABS-CBN) / Imbestigador (GMA) - 8.3% # Sunday All Stars (GMA) - 7.7%